


Сатисфакция

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Вместо Шульдиха телепатом в Шварц является Фудзимия Ран<br/>Нанесенное оскорбление требует сатисфакции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сатисфакция

Кроуфорд честно собирался задать возомнившему о себе невесть что телепату взбучку.

Даже у него был свой предел терпения. И попытка напасть на клиента явно перехлестывала за все допустимые и недопустимые границы.

Но, только взглянув в упрямо сощуренные глаза, понял — любые нравоучения будут бесполезны. Фудзимия уперся. Некстати вспомнился приторно-душный вечер три года тому назад, когда он обещал встрепанному мальчишке с безумными и больными глазами месть в обмен на безоговорочное подчинение.

Кажется, он просто недооценил соблазн и переоценил запасы чужой выдержки.

Иногда Кроуфорду казалось, что самый взрослый из всей команды — тринадцатилетний Наги. Увы, приходилось работать, с тем, что есть. Коней на переправе не меняют и все такое прочее.

— Ты подчистил воспоминания?

Ран надменно фыркнул. Кроуфорд вздохнул, чуть ослабил узел галстука и почувствовал себя отцом трудного подростка.

— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, чем твои фортели могут быть чреваты для команды?

— Ты не получишь еще одну красивую грамоту за безупречность?

— Тем, что нас отстранят от дела, — отчаянно хотелось схватить идиота за грудки и тряхнуть посильнее. Вместо этого приходилось объяснять очевидное спокойным голосом.

Только вот понимания во взгляде — ни на грош. Ну, хорошо хоть молчит.

— Эта цель, между прочим, нам платит. На что ты собираешься содержать сестру? — Стоило все же напомнить, как дела идут в грубой реальности. А не в абстрактном, сочиненном его телепатом мире, где явно наблюдались розовые пони, драконы и, вероятно, храбрые самураи, побеждающие и тех, и других.

— Я найду, кому продать талант.

Кроуфорд вздохнул и мысленно посчитал до десяти и обратно. Поинтересовался с ехидством:

— В обход Розенкройц? С заваленным заданием на счету? Да тебя в расход пустят. И нас заодно.

— Неужели успеют? — Ран тряхнул красными, жесткими от постоянной перекраски волосами и нехорошо, с намеком ухмыльнулся.

— Нет. Если мы не будем делать глупостей, — Кроуфорд ответил такой же усмешкой, — и торопиться.

— Я и так верх терпения.

— Да. Моего.

— Ты обещал мне Такатори, — змеино, с едва сдерживаемым бешенством прошипел Фудзимия, наклоняясь почти к самому лицу. — Ты обещал! Когда?

— Скоро. Он слишком зарвался и скоро начнет раздражать организацию.

— Ему помочь? — Ран улыбнулся сладко и зло, на мгновение становясь похожим на демона из старых европейских баек, которому нужно или назначить работу, или отдать душу.

Мгновенность этих переходов Кроуфорда всегда восхищала.

— Не мешать. Особенно — той юной цветочно-кошачьей поросли, которая нацелилась на его старшего сына.

— Насколько не мешать?

— Они должны выжить. У меня на эту братию еще планы.

— Вечно у тебя какие-то планы.

— Нелегкая судьба начальства. У тебя еще будет шанс попробовать.

— Дашь мне порулить? — Ран пренебрежительно и почти добродушно фыркнул, опускаясь на диван и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Получилось... многозначительно. Кроуфорд решил не изображать из себя борца со всеми соблазнами мира и покинул созданную из письменного стола баррикаду. Сел рядом.

— После гибели Такатори Розенкройц предложат тебе создать свою команду.

— И работать? — Фудзимия в притворном ужасе изогнул брови. — Нет, спасибо, я слишком молод.

— Загубишь блестящую карьеру.

— Я в курсе, — телепат вдруг наклонил голову к плечу, посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Или ты так пытаешься намекнуть, что нашел на мое место кого-то более талантливого и исполнительного?

Оракул с удовольствием полюбовался изгибом шеи, тем, как вздрогнул кадык.

— Увы. Моя мечта найти себе серьезных и ответственных подчиненных уже который год идет прахом. И вон из моих мыслей. Думал, я не замечу?

Кроуфорд протянул руку, небрежно взъерошил алую гриву. Ран потянулся за прикосновением, едва не замурлыкал, как большой кот. Оттранслировал что-то необременительно уютное.

— Ты так трогательно мечтал о самой сильной команде.

— А у меня какая?

— В сводном рейтинге мы ниже Фарблос.

— Их проблемы.

— Значит, ты не намерен ничего менять? — Ран лукаво сощурился. — Совсем ничего?

Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами. Телепат честно выполнил приказ и не пытался больше залезть под чужие щиты. Про эмпатическое воздействие речи не шло.

— Как это понимать? — Стоило все же изобразить максимально серьезный тон, пока еще хватало выдержки.

— Сюрприз. Ты так мечтал об этом все утро...

Под утро и правда снилось что-то невнятно томное, тесное, жаркое — так что пришлось поторопиться в душ. Но конкретные детали как-то не вспоминались.

Фудзимия ухмыльнулся, призывно и лукаво.

И Кроуфорд обязательно решил бы, что его пытаются подкупить обещанием секса, если бы не знал — за такое предположение Ран без лишних слов вынесет мозги любому.

Впрочем, неплохо получалось и без предположений: от веера посланных вариантов разнообразных игрушек — в интерьере и с участием самого Рана — внутри вскипало. Да так, что собственные действия осознавались позже, чем совершались. Когда он успел повалить заразу спиной на диван?

— Подарок внутри, — донеслось то ли мыслью, то ли вслух.

Взять себя в руки получалось плохо: еще ничего толком и не было, а его уже трясло от жадности и желания, словно в семнадцать, а не в двадцать семь.

Ран смотрел с подлокотника дивана одновременно невинно и провоцирующе, и невозможно было разобрать, какая из фантазий была посланной им, а какая — настоящей.

Судорожно сглатывать заставляли и те, и другие.

Что успела приготовить эта скотина за полдня? Кроуфорд, не слишком церемонясь, содрал с Рана брюки вместе с бельем, и тот благодарно застонал, дернув бедрами с освободившимся, уже стоящим членом. Кольца на нем не было — минус один вариант. Впрочем...

Идти на поводу у мальчишки на семь лет младше было бы унизительно, если бы сегодня Кроуфорд не собирался воспользоваться этой молодостью на всю катушку. И заставить заразу кончать до тех пор, пока не станет нечем.

Спуститься поцелуями по бедру к самому паху пришлось быстрее, чем хотелось: выгорало собственное терпение. "Один раз, — пообещал себе Кроуфорд, — сразу после минета. Взять его одним толчком, как он обычно просит, и спустить в это жаркое, тесное... Потом можно будет осуществлять воспитательные мероприятия. Терпеть будет легче".

Выродив подобие плана, мозг с облегчением отключился. Легче стало почти физически — не нужно думать, просчитывать. Теперь можно просто следовать за совместным желанием и инстинктами. И импровизировать.

От легкого поцелуя, оставленного на головке, Ран заскулил, даже не застонал. Заскрипела под жесткими пальцами, привычными к рукояти катаны, обивка дивана. Оставляя царапины, как на живой коже, проехались по ней ногти, а Кроуфорд, замерев и тихо дыша на вздрагивающий, сочащийся смазкой член, смотрел. Не отводя глаз, мечтая проглотить увиденное, запереть внутри памяти под всеми временными потоками, присвоить — оставить только для себя.

Утихшая было ярость насчет выходки с Такатори снова застлала глаза алым. Наплевать на Рэйдзи, но — его смерть была Рану дороже всего. Дороже команды... да ладно, дороже самого Кроуфорда. Ярость заставила пообещать себе снова: после смерти Рэйдзи он заберет Рана себе. Тому будет нечего делать с пустотой после, и будет самое время ее наполнить.

А он... он позволит себе все собственнические прихоти в сексе, какие только придут в голову. Даже номер в тематическом заведении снимет.

Пока же он провел языком аккуратную линию по члену, от самого низа вверх. Торопливо пережал у основания, мешая кончить раньше времени, и начал неторопливо сосать. Мысли Рана метались словно совсем рядом, бились мошкарой о стекло, все быстрее и быстрее, замирая, когда тому не удавалось кончить в очередной раз при изменении темпа. Белые ягодицы напряглись, закаменели внутренние мышцы бедра, и предчувствием мелькнул звук: хриплый крик, настоящий, не сдавленный, если разрешить ему оргазм.

Пронесся в голове далеким эхом, смазанным слепком настоящего, и Кроуфорда словно дернуло следом: он разжал пальцы, позволяя кончить, и едва не забыл накрыть головку ладонью, собирая сперму. Без хотя бы одного раза Кроуфорд отсюда не встанет, а смазка осталась в спальне.

Крик Рана пронесся по нервам щекоткой, волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Кроуфорд сдвинулся по дивану ниже, не глядя спихнул на пол какой-то пульт, журналы и книги. Крепко, но нежно взялся за колени, широко разводя. Ран покорно прижал одно к груди, облизывая губы, чуть повернулся, сбрасывая вторую ногу с сиденья.

И стало видно, что он прятал внутри. Из влажного, густо смазанного ануса намекающе выглядывала алая петля анальной пробки. В голове с хрустом рассыпавшегося калейдоскопа разлетелись все мысли. Кроуфорд бездумно подцепил петлю пальцем, зачем-то подвигал влево-вправо. Несмотря на смазку, пробка сидела туго, а значит, была толстой, примерно с член.

Потянул, и Ран выгнулся следом, когда сфинктер медленно раздвинуло изнутри. От прикосновения липкой, с лужицей спермы, ладони мягкий член дернулся, скользнул между пальцами, весь в собственном семени. Ладонь Рана судорожно зашарила по полу и тут же безвольно повисла, стоило только резким толчком вогнать пробку обратно. Голова запрокинулась, в белом горле что-то клокотнуло.

Вытащить на пару сантиметров, покачать снаружи круговыми движениями, растрахивая, растягивая анус, добиться бессвязных стонов и вогнать обратно, заставив ими захлебнуться. Сделать несколько глубоких вдохов ртом, разогнать пляшущие в глазах разноцветные круги. Повторить до тех пор, пока мягкий член не набухнет снова, засочившись смазкой, не станет в пальцах жарким и твердым.

Сделано.

Теперь можно дальше. Теперь можно обмануть приноровившегося к темпу Рана и выдернуть пробку до конца, вместо того чтобы загнать ее снова.

Ран едва не вывернулся наизнанку следом, настолько свыкшееся тело не хотело выпускать из себя игрушку. Насадился растянутым сфинктером прямо на член, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух, позволив въехать внутрь одним длинным движением, пока яйца не шлепнулись о ягодицы. Сжался вокруг, оплетая поясницу ногами, замерев, словно позволяя обоим осознать взаимное положение.

Ран потрясающе умел принадлежать. До дна, до самых потаенных мест, так, что на секунду стихало то яростное, ревнивое, вещее, знавшее – до конца Ран принадлежит только своей ненависти и ее объекту. Пока.

Ран жестоко закусил губу, видимо, тоже пытаясь совладать с собой, и Кроуфорд машинально потянулся наверх, ловя за подбородок и заставляя перестать. Зализал оставшуюся вмятинку, едва не успевшую закровоточить, на пробу двинул внутри бедрами и почувствовал, как Ран закинул на шею руку, поднимая себя на ней, прижимаясь ближе.

Провел второй по спине, с силой надавливая подушечками вдоль позвоночника, задохнулся, когда Кроуфорд одновременно раздвинул губы языком и неторопливо проехался членом как раз по простате. От пьяного, безумного взгляда напротив во рту пересыхало и что-то зябко съеживалось внутри, и Кроуфорд почти против воли торопился напиться и отогреться и одновременно боролся с собой, не желая закончить так быстро. Ран поежился, когда его снова прижали к дивану — хотелось накрыть собой, притиснуть к земле, не дать утечь между пальцев юркой змейкой, — мотнул головой, подставляя шею и снова зачем-то зашарив левой рукой по полу.

Зачем, Кроуфорд понял, когда щелкнула какая-то кнопка и вибрация там, глубоко внутри, пришлась как раз на головку члена и разорвала всякий самоконтроль в клочья. Ран закричал в голос, затрясся, хватка его ног вокруг ослабла, и свободы стало слишком много. Кроуфорд инстинктивно дернулся выйти, пытаясь собраться, но наслаждение словно вытянуло по хребту плетью — Ран от души поделился собственными ощущениями, причудливо слив их в одни, общие. Невозможно было не двигаться в нем, пытаясь достать эту вибрирующую, словно голодную до ласки точку, заставлявшую Рана корчиться на члене, с силой подаваться навстречу, сталкиваться друг с другом с мокрыми шлепками.

Бездумно, забыв про попытки очнуться, они содрогались вместе, рядом, в унисон, зная, что этот разросшийся, заставивший сорваться червь навсегда останется внутри, будет точить, пытать неутолимым голодом. И самым большим страхом оказалось, отныне и до конца, что этот голод однажды утихнет.

Тела не выдержали первыми, сдались и тем дали отсрочку, шанс отодвинуть это осознание подальше, на безопасное расстояние. Ран поймал его оргазм и отозвался собственным, словно эхом отразилась долгая звонкая нота. Треснул в его судорожно сжатых пальцах пульт, когда Ран сдвинул бегунок обратно и теперь коротко, загнанно дышал рядом с ухом.

Его мочка рядом со щекой была мягкой и горячей, слава Богу, без длинной золотистой серьги, трогать которую Ран не позволял. Кроуфорд потерся щекой о шею и поймал губами за ухо. Потянул на себя, отпустил.

Придавленный Ран, кажется, попытался что-то сказать вслух, но Кроуфорд не стал слушать. Содержимое собственной головы пока что волновало его больше.

Безумие внутри медленно успокаивалось. Ярость ушла, вытекла, словно вино из разбитого кувшина, в голове было пусто и тепло. Хотелось поерзать на этом придавленном теле, поставить метку о своей власти запахом и разумом. Завершить щиты, допустив внутрь только его, сложить из рабочей сцепки постоянное присутствие.

Словно в ответ на эти мысли, сознание обдало легкой лаской ментального прикосновения. И исчезло. Ран попытался что-то сказать, прокашлялся и попробовал снова.

— Ты с ума сошел думать такое? — хриплый неприличный голос мешал, не давая вслушиваться в суть. Кроуфорд поморщился, заставляя себя вынырнуть из этого блаженного оцепенения, но что-то внутри уже определило предстоящий разговор как важный. С чего бы? — он вяло задался этим вопросом и понял: обычно хамящий и язвящий Ран сбивался на чистую, почти литературно корректную речь, только когда тема его задевала. Вылезало воспитание, не иначе.

— Что не так? — перспектива тратить слова вместо того, чтобы мирно лежать дальше или хотя бы ползти в сторону душа или спальни удручала. Точно.

— Кроуфорд, — Ран заставил его подняться и сел сам. — Ты соображаешь, на что настраиваешься?

— На совместную работу, — почему до сих пор не придумано удобных слов для… долгосрочного сотрудничества? Вечно все приходится делать самому. — Ты против?

— Ты бредишь, — Ран, зацелованный, с засосами и отметинами от зубов на шее и плечах, странно серьезно покачал головой. — Вам что, на лекциях не озвучивали последствий фиксации на одном телепате? Это все равно что сунуть ключ в замок и обрубить ножку.

— Ты против.

— Я отвечаю за твою работоспособность, — Ран даже не оправдывался. Не понял намека? — И до Ритуала, и после. Особенно после.

Не захотел понять. И намекал до этого совсем на другое, осторожно прощупывая реакцию.

— Фиксация — это совместное самоубийство, — отрезал, поднимаясь. — Я не буду в этом участвовать.

— Почему? — тотальное, всеобъемлющее изумление не помещалось внутри.

— У тебя карьера, Кроуфорд, — пояснил почти ласково, обернувшись у полосы солнечного света. По линии позвоночника от загривка до задницы со следами пальцев скользнул алый закатный луч. — У меня Такатори и сестра. Мы переживем и Рэйдзи, и Ритуал, и в хаосе после них к тебе выстроится очередь из гораздо более талантливых и… — Ран запнулся, подыскивая слово, — амбициозных телепатов. Не гробь свое будущее, пророк.

— Ты в душ? – удалось спросить почти спокойно.

Ран кивнул. Хмыкнул:

— Еще эту хрень вытаскивать, — чуть поморщился, неловко переступив, и ушел.

Насчет своих и чужих чувств Ран практически не ошибался, легко отличая неприязнь от презрения, ненависть от сиюминутного гнева. Дар его в этих вопросах был, казалось, только удобной надстройкой к природному чутью. Оказываться самому на этих весах Кроуфорду еще не доводилось: у нас с тобой всего лишь легкая рабочая влюбленность да общие цели, не губи себе жизнь и карьеру ради прихоти, ты же пророк. Серьезный ровный голос, «рабочий тон», словно наяву слышался в голове, отдавался эхом между висков.

Исчислено, взвешено, определен срок и мера. Хорошая профессиональная работа. Представленная аналитическая сводка предполагает небольшую коррекцию дальнейших планов и потенциальных сотрудников, нужно же будет на чьих-то плечах вознестись вверх, дабы заполнить тот вакуум власти, который образуется после Ритуала?

А неамбициозного телепата, как соратника, по старой памяти вполне можно будет отпустить на гражданку к сестре, позволить вычеркнуть Розенкройц из жизни и памяти, как страшный сон. Высшим соизволением, так сказать.

Душила тяжкая, подсердечная злоба. Жажда разрушений и хаоса, хотя бы мелких, бытовых — уничтожить привычный быт, слаженную работу, необременительные отношения. Особенно последние, так и не получившие шанса стать чем-то большим.

От резкого рывка с дивана мир вокруг чуть размылся, словно в шаге от боевого режима.

Кроуфорд заставил себя замереть, успокоиться. Ненавидя саму причину, приведшую к этому, сделал пару десятков дыхательных упражнений.

Привычно окинул гостиную взглядом, поморщился, сделав шаг — сперма и смазка подсыхали, стягивая кожу. Крохотный черный пульт у дивана едва не попал под стопу, и ярко представилось, как изгибается в душе Ран, тихо матерясь и пытаясь достать загнанный глубоко в задницу шарик вибратора.

Планы, пожалуй, и вправду требовалось скорректировать. Если не по-хорошему, значит, по-плохому. На этот раз, Кроуфорд был уверен, он продержится дольше. Достаточно, чтобы донести свою точку зрения во всей полноте. Или хотя бы начать.

Дверь в душевую была приоткрыта. Это ничего не значило: Ран не запирался и до их разговора, видимо, не думал и начинать. Возможно, зря.

Кроуфорд кинул подхваченный с пола пульт в раковину и отодвинул занавеску, шагнул в выложенный мелкой плиткой поддон — в обычную душевую кабину, с пластиковыми стенками, они вдвоем просто не помещались.

Стоявший на широко разведенных коленях Ран сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, сунув руку между ягодиц. Чуть улыбнулся снизу вверх, моргнул от сыпавшихся на лицо капель, словно посмеиваясь над собой: мол, отличная работа, осталось теперь достать без помощи телекинетика.

Последний здравый смысл, как-то сдерживавший бешенство, привыкший прислушиваться к рабочим выкладкам телепата — чего ты взбеленился, может, он прав, чувства не твоя специальность, это, в конце концов, обычная забота о твоей же карьере — не пискнув, отдал концы и издох. Отпустить этого? Куда угодно? Нет.

Кончики пальцев, казалось, потеряли чувствительность, когда Кроуфорд, не отворачиваясь, дотянулся до пульта в раковине и передвинул регулятор на максимум.

Кажется, Ран сначала не понял, что произошло. Приоткрылся в изумлении рот, широко распахнулись глаза, вздрогнули бедра.

Кроуфорд надавил на плечи, заставляя сесть на пятки, скользнул пальцами по загривку, помогая запрокинуть голову. Легко лизнул верхнюю губу, собирая вкусную чистую воду, втянул в рот прохладный язык.

После долгого поцелуя Ран все еще улыбался, не понимая, и тянуло улыбаться следом, испытывая странное раздвоение чувств: легкая радость момента существовала сама по себе рядом с самой черной яростью, не смешиваясь, словно вода и масло.

— Не думал, что ты придешь, — Ран держался за плечи, неторопливо вращая бедрами, будто удерживая хулахуп, — ты был так зол…

Кроуфорд только пожал плечами, оглаживая мошонку мыльными пальцами и стараясь не сбиться с ритма. Ответил только тогда, когда почувствовал, что более или менее уверен в своем голосе:

— Я тебя никуда не отпускал, — он провел пальцами от копчика, нащупал где-то в глубине вибрирующий шар, — и не собираюсь. Ни сейчас, — надавил, вызвав глубокий прерывистый стон, — ни потом.

Шар застыл как раз над простатой и, надо думать, весьма способствовал убедительности сказанного: Ран полоснул ногтями по плечам, отправив бессвязную, одновременно возмущенную и обморочно-томную волну. Кроуфорд неторопливо прислонил буйную голову к груди, дотянулся и снял душ. От коротких загнанных выдохов сосок немедленно затвердел, и на секунду перехватило дыхание, когда Ран чуть повернул голову и взялся вылизывать его мелкими короткими движениями, как кот.

Отсоединить насадку было несложно, от струи горячей воды, массирующей яички, Ран задрожал и всхлипнул, продержавшись на этот раз недолго. На бедро плеснула сперма.

— Удовлетворен? — Кроуфорд только молча покачал головой, выключая игрушку и позволяя передохнуть.

Сдался? Решил не сопротивляться и пока что беречь силы? Первое вряд ли, но пока что Кроуфорда устраивало и второе: чем больше раз Ран проиграет, тем меньше останется от его обороны и непонятной решимости уйти.

В самом деле, променять будущую власть над Эсцет на обычную, пусть и обеспеченную жизнь? Все равно что похоронить себя.

Когда он налил на ладонь шампуня и размазал по мокрым алым прядям, Ран только изумленно распахнул глаза. Торопливо зажмурился снова, чтобы едкая пена не попала в глаза, даже рискнул беззвучно спросить: «Зачем?»

Кроме как «мне хочется» у Кроуфорда не было для него другого ответа, и Ран замолчал, позволяя массировать виски и затылок и определять обострившимся чутьем, после чего именно «поплывет».

Чтобы окончательно сбить с толку и усыпить бдительность, понадобилось немного — не останавливаться на общеизвестных эрогенных зонах, спрятать ласку в почти асексуальных движениях, приучить спокойно следовать за движениями, а не думать над их подтекстом. Не замечать, что голодная, одержимая тварь внутри любовалась, присваивая — каждый дюйм тела, по которому проходились пальцы. Колени, локти, запястья, брови, скулы, подмышки, ребра. Целиком.

Горячая вода лилась сверху, согревая, к спине и боку липла занавеска, когда Ран, похоже, начал чуть ли не задремывать в объятиях. Сенсорная перегрузка для менталиста. Работает безотказно.

До кровати в спальне Ран дошел сам. Не дернувшись в сторону, даже не вспомнив о других вариантах — не собирался ударяться в целибат после ссоры? Не считал объяснение чем-то важным, стоящим крайних мер?

И получил свое, вволю потянувшись — из пояса банного халата надежных узлов бы не вышло, но примотать запястья одно к другому вполне получилось. Перевернуть на живот и перекинуть получившееся кольцо рук через столбик кровати было уже делом техники.

Сквозь завесу волос Ран глянул хоть и устало, и томно, но с вызовом: что еще, мол, придумаешь?

Этот будет упрямиться и на пике наслаждения. Тем интересней.

Сухо щелкнул пульт, но знакомой едва слышной вибрации не послышалось, а Ранова ухмылка сделалась еще паскудней.

— Я решил, — он тихо вздрогнул, когда Кроуфорд в первый раз прихватил зубами кожу на загривке, — что вставить в игрушку полностью заряженные батарейки значит дать тебе… — тихий стон, — слишком большую фору.

Один-один. Это взаимное знание добавляло в ярость нежности и веселья, сильнее укрепляя решимость. Они слишком много знали друг про друга.

— Тогда… — Ран вздрогнул, когда на игрушку надавили снаружи, проталкивая к выходу, — она же тебе больше не нужна?

Внутри осталось достаточно смазки и спермы, чтобы шарик можно было извлечь без труда. И без труда же войти, запечатать собой, дать время привыкнуть.

И не двигаться. Замереть, насколько хватит остатков выдержки, вздернуть за бедра чуть выше, скользить ладонями по груди. Прихватывать кончиками пальцев соски, неторопливо дрочить наполовину стоящий член, перекатывать в пальцах яички, едва касаясь, гладить нежную кожу мошонки за ними, упираться в то место, где соединены, крепко спаяны тела.

Не позволить двигаться, ерзать на себе, подмахивать, пытаясь хоть как-то разрушить эту сокрушительную негу, сплавляющую, связывающую вместе.

Начать двигаться только тогда, когда своевольная зараза под руками замерла, вымоталась и больше не пытается сопротивляться. Когда движения вглубь и наружу перестали различаться, когда единая, неистовая волна несется из одного тела в другое, не сбиваясь с ритма, не встречая преград. Бьется в границы тел и сознаний изнутри, и Ран глухо рычит, устав ждать, потеряв всякую надежду на свободу, готовый держаться на этом пике до тех пор, пока ему не позволят сорваться.

Тогда, добившись первой победы, можно позволить телам ее отпраздновать.

Дать им ликование оргазма, горьковатое, чуть мучительное, изведшее вконец.

Отбросить путы и игрушки, до изумления ненужные там, где начинает править сон и где перекашивается вечно утаскиваемое одеяло.

Успокоить взведенные, как курок, нервы переплетенными пальцами, ладонью, скользящей по локтю, дыханием на плече, ознобом застывшего от прохлады открытого окна тела, подаренным и разделенным теплом.

Тела спят, но разумы видят разные сны.

 

Кроуфорду снились босые ноги, ступающие по циновкам, локти в коротких рукавах тренировочного кимоно. Чужая и другая, бесценная кровь на бетоне крыши, смешавшиеся в одну лужу, ликующая ярость и тягостное недоумение.

Не может же быть, чтобы причиной всех неудач, приведшей к смерти, стала всего лишь случайная жертва, одна из многих семей, сметенных с игровой доски? — изумлялся убитый за миг до смерти.

Кроуфорду снились бдения над бесчувственной девочкой, чужой бесконечный поиск в глубинах контуженного сознания, легкая счастливая улыбка во время этих сеансов и темные круги под невидящими глазами.

Идиллия этого саморазрушительного поиска длилась почти до самого Ритуала, снилось ему, пока не была разрушена чужим выбором. Демона разбудить несложно, достаточно крови.

Кроуфорду снились долгие, осторожные консультации и с боевой частью альма матер, и со взявшимися делить едва освободившиеся должности и посты функционерами, виделись разные фракции, которые требовалось столкнуть лбами и добить победителя. Случайные орудия, выжившие котята, росли, и им вполне можно было скормить ненужное, расчистить завалы там, где не стоило показываться самому.

Кроуфорду снилась череда сладких, выматывающих ночей, ковавших цепи взаимности все прочнее и толще, и совместный потенциал рос тем быстрее, чем теснее становились эти связи. К самой вершине, он знал, ему ведь снилось вещее, подлежащее исполнению, даже помыслить об автономности, раздельности, станет невозможно.

Невозможное невозможному рознь, и потому Рану, уставшему, но не предполагавшему даже крохотного шанса сдаться, снилось иное.

Снилась острая, зияющая пустота, возникшая от неосторожного обращения с местью, безмолвная Ая, до поры пустая. Снилась ледяная осень, разукрашенная кленами, директива Старейшин, вытянувшая ужасом по хребту.

Ненужная, неинтересная ему драка пролетела одним образом, и инстинктивное, впереди собственного визга бегство, и без объяснений остановившаяся погоня, и ирреальное, бесценное чувство свободы. Удивительное, настоящее.

Снилась формальная, немного раздражающая бюрократия, и ноющая Ая, сдающая экзамены за старшую школу экстерном, и чиновник на ниточке ментального контроля, рисующий им документы, и светлая квартира-студия с видом на парк.

И еще одна какая-то, где пришлось демонстрировать свои таланты, и тело постыдно пело, убивая и взламывая сознания, и внутренний голос с интонациями бывшего командира язвил в голове, что далеко уйти от наемничества не удалось, и стоило ли пытаться, если так сильно упали доходы?

Рану снился Тодай, здание кампуса Ясуда, похожее на европейский готический храм, его неестественно выстриженные кусты, переходы и фонтаны, и собственная шутка насчет психфака, и стремительный процесс обрастания полезными цивильными связями, и сбывшееся сказанное однажды «я найду, кому продать дар».

Снился летний фестиваль, такой же или похожий на тот, последний перед смертью родителей, и вынутая Аей из уха серьга, и впервые за долгое время надетое не в додзе кимоно, и какие-то знакомые, и пойманная для сестры в прозрачный кулек золотая рыбка, и слегка хмельная девушка в беседке, тонкие руки на шее, твердый камешек соска во рту, обволакивающая жаркая влага, и полчаса легкого, ласкового забытья. И секундная паника после, въевшаяся в самый мозг, и шутливые пинки от сестры, простоявшей все это время на дорожке в беседку и деликатно заворачивавшей таких же страждущих.

Снились гости, желанные и постылые, желавшие добра, денег или вернуть его на чужую войну, клеймившие предателем или шлюхой людей, выжившие или тихо, громко, не рядом с Раном сошедшие с ума, бросившиеся под поезд или машину. Снилась улыбающаяся Ая, и под обнимавшей его сейчас рукой снился покой, треть дороги к которому была уже пройдена, какова бы в итоге не оказалась цена.

 

Они пока спят. Отданного друг другу достаточно.


End file.
